HitmanDoom Crossover
by Gta5ccjs
Summary: Hitman and Doom Crossover. based on last mission in Hitman:Contacts. please read review! Oneshot


**Disclaimer: I decided to write a crossover of Doom and Hitman: Contracts. I did this because A; I'm bored, B; it seems like a good idea, and C; there is no C. anyways, I've never played Doom before, so if I make mistakes, don't flame. You will have to have played Hitman: Contracts in order to appreciate this crossover.**

**Hunter and Hunted Doom style**

Hitman sat at the wooden table, in his small hotel room. Outside, a man spoke through a megaphone, agent 47's target.

"Come out peacefully and there will be no violence" stated Inspector Albert Fournier.

'_Yeah, right, as if you would let me'_ thought Hitman loading his two Silverballers with 14 .45 ACP rounds. The guns clicked as Hitman cocked them and placed them in his suit pockets. Agent 47 got up and went an open wardrobe. In it was a collection of weaponry. A Kevlar suitcase where a W2000 Sniper Rifle was kept and a few 7.62mm NATO clips for it. _'Wouldn't need that' _thought Hitman. Next to the suitcase was a Silenced M4 Carbine with 5.56mm rounds, there were 10 clips for that. _'That definitely' _thought Hitman, picking up the M4 and slinging it over his back.

2 minutes later, Hitman ran out of his room and down the hall. He had picked up two Gold Desert Eagles, two SG220.S, two Silenced Uzi's, two Sawn-off Shotguns, and MP5 Submachine Gun and a SPAS-12 Gauge Shotgun. Just as he had finished 'packing', gas canisters had been shot through his windows.

Currently, Agent 47 was now switching off the third floors lights. Hitman was just about to pull the level from 'on' to 'off' when Alpha team came charging up the stairs and settled into firing position, with two men on either side of the hall. Luckily for Hitman, the SWAT team (this is in France, not America) did not notice Hitman, their target. Hitman smirked quietly to himself. _'Heh, here I am, in full view of my enemies, and they don't even notice me'_. Hitmans face turned from smirk to grimace as he pulled down the rusted level.

The lights went out.

A voice crackled over the SWAT teams radios/.

"Lights are out, lights are out!" stated the voice.

Immediately, the SWAT team looked about confused and not altogether professionally. Two other SWAT members sneaked from the stairway, up to the hall and towards the light switch. They never noticed the third form stalk pass them. They reached the switch and pushed the lever. The corridor was deserted save for Alpha team, who were creeping up to the room of their now escaped target, not knowing of the horrors that they will have to survive through.

Hitman was sitting on top of a lift. Not the most glamorous or strategically best place for a Hitman of his talent to be. Agent 47 had climbed down a ladder to escape the SWAT teams wrath. Agent 47 could not take a deep breath, nor sigh. There were four, no, six armed SWAT members. If he made a sound he was dead. Hitman slipped into his usual frame of mind that he usually used for this kind of situation.

The leader in command of Alpha team, Taggert, was experienced in SWAT operations. He had served the service for ten years and was the oldest SWAT member at 31. This meant that he was the commander of the five SWAT teams that currently occupied the three-storied building.

Inspector Albert Fournier was in charge of this operation and so Taggert had to follow his orders. Taggert ordered Beta team, who were on the other side of the hotel, which was L-shaped, forward. Alpha team approached their targets room. The door was busted down.

Empty nothingness greeted them.

Alpha team moved into make sure that the room was indeed empty. Strange. Then again, when Inspector Albert Fournier had, against his advice, announced their presence before they could even enter the building would have allowed the target to escape to another room. Taggert thought back to when the lights had gone off. Shit.

That had to have been the target, for sure. Taggert was about to turn around and order Beta and Alpha team to search the other rooms when the sounds of agonised screaming, vehicles accelerating quickly and gunshots were heard.

Taggert quietly crept up to the window. He could only see a bit of the street outside, but the sight shocked him.

There was blood. Lots of it. It was smeared in such a way that it looked as if some ravenous beast of creature had ran amok and sliced people open and eaten them messily or throwing their lifeless corpse at walls, which was, precisely what happened.

Over the radio, which all the Police and SWAT could hear, Inspector Albert Fournier's voice could be heard.

"OH MY GOD! WHAT THE HELL IS THAT! IT'S COMING RIGHT FOR M…" it ended in horrible gurgling noisesand screams.

Taggert looked outside. Inspector Albert Fournier was, quite literately, in pieces. Arms and one of his legs were through the stomachs of two civilians and a police officer. His other leg was nestled in the Inspectors anal region that looked as if it had ripped the organs to pieces, which it had. His torso and head and the now analled limb were on top of a SWAT van. The Inspector was bleeding ferociously and he was screaming in totally agony.

Taggert was stunned. What could have done that? Taggert snapped out off it and did instantly knew that whatever happened to the Inspector was most definitely not going to happen to him. Taggert opened the comms.

"Alright, all Police and Swat units, listen up, the Inspector is dead, I repeat, dead. That means I'm in charge. All units proceed to the top floor of this building now. And bring as many guns and ammo as it is humanly possible" ordered Taggert. Taggert looked at the still screaming Inspector.

That was _definitely _not going to happen to him.

* * *

"One potato, two potato, three potato, four" hummed Hitman. Suddenly he snapped back to reality and was instantly shocked at himself. Had he really been humming the potato song? He really needed to see a psychiatrist. Hitman shook his head. He had spent weeks trying to make himself hum the Pingu theme tune subconsciously, and he still hummed the potato song.

Hitman sighed, he loved that Pingu show. Then he snapped back to reality, again. He remembered why he had slipped himself into that coma. He looked around himself. Damn, he was still in that stupid lift and not having tea in Pingu's house as he had thought. Fuck. Still, there he was.

Hitman got up and heard footsteps. He looked through a crack in the lift doors, and almost fainted in shock. There were five teams of SWAT, 20 men in all and 7 police officers.

The Swat members had either the SPAS-12 shotguns or MP5 Submachine guns. The Police Officers had SPAS-12s. All of the SWAT and Police had the standard issued GK 17. Another problem was that all of Hitman's adversaries had plenty of ammo, more, actually, than was deemed normal. Hitman heard one SWAT member speak and decided to listen in…

* * *

Taggert looked proudly at his men. All twenty were accounted for. There were even some Police Officers, who had brought tons of ammo with them. Taggert ordered Omega and Gamma teams to guard both the stairways before approaching one of the shaken up Officers.

"What happening outside?" asked Taggert.

"Things n-n-nasty things t-they came over the rooftops and started to… rip open people, while they were still alive. They ate them. They ate the bodies" mumbled the Officer.

"Who's they?" questioned Taggert.

"T-t-t-the Demons!" squealed the Officer, dribbling uncontrollably.

Taggert nodded to himself. It was obvious what was happening. A group of 'Demons' had some how spawned here, on Earth, and by the way in which the Inspector had been brutally murde… Taggert heard the Inspectors screams outside, even though he was supposed to be dead from blood loss or even gangrene or both… brutally mutilated, it was obvious what had to be done. The survivors had to escape. Taggert straightened up.

"Alright, lets get out of here" said Taggert. The survivors moved towards the exit. Omega team went first, then Beta team, Bravo team the Police officers, Alpha team and bringing up the rear, Gamma team.

* * *

Hitman heard the conversation. So, Demons were here? Shit, there goes the new Pingu series. Hitman climbed out of the lift and went to his room. Two seconds later, Hitman came back out with all his guns and ammo, including his M60 and Mini Gun. Hitman followed the police and SWAT outside. When he got outside, he saw that the SWAT had formed a semi-circle with the Police in the middle. The SWAT and Police Officers were holding their own against the onslaught. A shadow appeared over the survivors followed be an inhumane roar.

It was a Hell Knight.

**Disclaimer: hope you liked that. Please read review with comments. No flames.**


End file.
